Toad in Love
by Triskelion1
Summary: I've noticed there aren't alot of stories where Toad get a girlfriend. So I made one! Please r+r!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. And Avery Bishop belongs to me!  
  
A/N: Surprise, I'm back. Let's get it on! And yes I do tend to speak through the eyes of my own characters.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yet another boring day at high school, why did I have to move to Bayville during my sophomore year why! So far at least today I got mud all over my new shoes. Oh wait you don't know who I am how rude of me, I am Avery Bishop. My family moved here about a month ago and so far the only friends I have made were two girls, Marie and Risty.  
  
But I digress. After dealing yet again with the cheerleaders and preps during first period gym, not to mention those girls running *my* panties up the flagpole. I managed to get them down when no one was looking though. And then before chemistry somebody put a stink bomb in my locker! I am really beginning to think that it wasn't a good idea for Mr. McCoy to show us how to make them. In chemistry wasn't any better considering I have to sit next to Pietro. Now don't get me wrong he's a great person if you overlook the fact that he can't seem to sit still for more than a few seconds and talks a bit fast for my liking.  
  
After finally getting out of the class and away from someone who seems to be on a permanent sugar rush I head for my literature class. Where yet again my life is made miserable by listening to the verbal sparring matches of Lance Alvers and Scott Summers. God you think these people would just get over whatever it is that sparked this argument and move on. I mean Lance is dating Kitty and Scott is seeing Jean, they should both be happy that they have someone who accepts them!  
  
Now don't get me wrong I'm not exactly pretty, but I am far from ugly. I have shoulder length blonde hair, about 5'6, and crystal blue eyes. Though I am mostly without in the chest department I never really worried about it. And there is one guy in the whole world who I find cute, don't get me wrong I guess Scott and Lance are good looking but they have nothing on the guy I like. Who you might ask? Todd Tolensky he's cute and I mean all of him from the dirty blonde hair to the fact that his legs seem to be longer than the rest of him by at least three inches.  
  
I don't even get a real chance to see and talk to him during school. I always see him hanging out with Tabitha, Fred, Lance, and Pietro but I don't know what to say to him. And I don't even want to think of asking Pietro about it, he doesn't strike me as the type who could keep that kind of thing quiet. And I can't ask Lance during Lit because every time I try Scott interferes, he really gets under my skin!  
  
I'm now supposed to be in Geometry where I am forced to sit next to Kitty "the airhead" Pryde. But I've decided to ditch. Now I'm just wandering the halls of the school and hoping not to get caught.  
  
Coming up on one of the intersections I hear somebody running, though it doesn't sound quite right. And a bunch of jocks chasing him. "Come back here Toad!"  
  
*BAM!*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Well what do you think? My first two stories didn't hold my interest probably because they weren't really my style. Hell I'm not even sure if this is my style. So why don't you read and review so I can know! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. Though I do own Avery Bishop, and you can't have her!  
  
A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed my story so far. Oh and don't expect Evan Daniels to be mentioned more than up here. On with the show!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*BAM!*  
  
Todd had just run, no hopped, straight into me and it appeared that he didn't even notice. Or the fact that I just watched bounce off the ceiling after hitting me. _He's a mutant go figure_ I know the jocks like to pick on him when Fred and Lance aren't around. I mean they really use him as their personal punching bag.  
  
He seemed to be in a panic, without thinking I decide to help him. Without a second thought I flicked out my tongue and wrapped it around his waist, he was after all still quite close and trying to recover. I snap him back towards me as I rush him against the nearest wall and put up my psychic shroud.  
  
I really don't know how to describe it but it's basically like psychic camouflage--people tend not to see me although if you talk too much while it's being used they hear a whisper. And the only reason I know it's mental and not a physical part of my body is that I've routinely turned objects invisible for the fun of it. Though I have to stay in contact with the object to hold up the shroud.  
  
Lucky for me the stereotype is true about jocks in that they have no brains. (A/N: No offense to any jocks reading this.) They ran straight past us with a very confused look on how Todd got away in the middle of hall. Finally after about five minutes of them standing there dumb they left and I could finally drop the shroud.  
  
Todd took a few steps away before turning in the opposite direction that the jocks went and hopped off. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I can't believe I just did that! I look in the direction that Todd went while debating whether or not it was a good idea to show him my gifts. I mean for all I know he just has an irregular set of leg muscles and isn't really a mutant. Just then like all fate determines in the middle of deep thought for a teenager the bell rang for lunch.  
  
I wasn't really happy when I got into the lunchroom again I noticed Todd with his group of friends. I bet he thinks I'm a freak now. I spot Marie and Risty at our usual table already enjoying their lunch. I tend not to eat at the school I like some bugs with my meal, and well I don't think people would understand.  
  
I didn't even get a chance to grab my book out of my locker because of the incident in the hall. So I guess I'll just sit here and listen to whatever these two want to talk about. And just as I started to figure out what they were talking about when Pietro came over. One day I plan on finding out how he moves that quickly.  
  
"Hey Marie! Miss me?" Pietro stated with a very stunning smile. "Always sugah," Marie replied as they kissed for a brief instant. As far as I have figured--Pietro and Marie are seeing each other. Though he tends to slow his pyschobabble while around Marie for which I am eternally grateful. He turned to me and asks, "So why did you save Todd from the jocks earlier?" To be perfectly honest I wasn't expecting him to ask, but I did reply "Well, you see, I, um, wellIkindalikehim!" I was way to embarrassed to say it slowly, though it seems Pietro caught every syllable. "Really?" he looked stun that anyone would say that, or that they would even admit to it. "Yes," as my cheeks started to turn multiple shades of bright red.  
  
He leaned in close when he spoke to me next, "he told the group how you managed to save him. You're a mutant just like him, and me, and the rest of our friends." That stunned me to say the least I could barely answer him, "Really?" He answered me immediately, "Yes. And if you want to learn more about him and us then come to the old gym after school." Just then the bell rang to end lunch.  
  
I said bye to Risty, Marie, and Pietro as I thought about what he said when I caught sight of Todd looking at me. I smiled and walked out of the building. So now it turns into whether or not I want to go and see about him and his friends. I'll worry about it in Social Studies. A stray butterfly came by me when I was walking and well no one was around, so being slightly hungry I shot my tongue out and began to chew on it as I headed towards my class.  
  
Little did I know that I was being watched by two people that I really *really* hate. Jean Grey and Scott Summers. As I found out later they were aware of my gifts only after I used them to help hide Todd.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Well what do you think? This is a really great idea though I'm not sure I can guarantee camera time to a lot of the X-Men except for Kitty and Marie who are dating Brotherhood members. Oh and for reference she has Chameleon-like abilities--she can stick to walls, has a tongue like Toad's and she has the psychic shroud. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution so *blows rasberry*. But Avery Bishop is mine and you are not allowed to touch her!  
  
A/N: I know I cheated a little last chapter in the Rietro, but as far as I can tell Rogue is allowed to touch someone for a brief instant without harming them. She still has no control of her powers in my story, hence the reason Pietro seems to slow down around her. Oh and don't expect many accents though I will throw in some of their usual phrases or words. Now on with the show!  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
I decided that would stop by and see what Pietro was talking about, though as I neared the gym I only heard one voice. "Man this bites! Where's Lance and the guys yo I thought they said to meet them hear!" As I neared the door I saw that as Todd was talking he was flicking his tongue out trying to catch an elusive fly. He had his back to me so he didn't see me enter, and a fly sounded tasty right now. I took a few steps forwards and let own tongue fly out a catch the fly quickly pulling it back in. "What the?!" Todd turned and noticed me swallowing my catch. "No way! You have a tongue like mine!" Todd exclaimed. I guess it still didn't click from earlier today, but that's okay I guess we'll have plenty of time.  
  
"You're right I do, you're Todd right?" it was really a rhetorical question of course I knew who he was. "Yeah yo, hey wait, you're that girl that saved me from the jocks earlier today." Todd apparently *finally* recognized me. "Yes. Are you waiting for your friends? Because they told meet them here too." I said though I pretty much guessed what happened. After Todd finally figured out that his friends had pulled a fast one on him so he would be alone with me.  
  
We began to talk, apparently an extra long tongue wasn't the only thing we have in common. We can both stick to walls, which I find useful in certain situations just like him. He also told me about his ability to slime things, hence the reason of him running into me earlier that day. And despite what everyone says he doesn't smell as bad as they claimed, who cares if he is a little green. I showed him the small little patched of skin that almost seem to be scales and he immediately felt comfortable about it.  
  
He just started telling me about the Brotherhood and the X-Geeks. When you guessed! The two teenage leaders of the X-Geeks walked in. I didn't notice at first since I was shocked to find out about Kurt being blue and fuzzy. And that Scott didn't really have an eye problem, just laser beams which is pretty scary considering how easy it would be for his glasses to be knocked off.  
  
Neither of us were really paying attention, when Mister High-and-Mighty announced his appearance, "Get away from her Tolensky!" Now don't get me wrong I wasn't mad, but for godsakes this is the first chance to talk to the guy I had a crush on and he was ruining it! Apparently Todd felt the same way about his first time actually talking to a girl was interrupted by Scott. "Get outta hear Shades!" Todd said obviously not wanting to deal with him at the moment.  
  
Scott and Jean had both come towards us during the exchange. I really *really* didn't feel like listening to Scott, he seems to have a permanent stick up his ass. So I took the initiative, "Go away Summers before I make you regret coming in here!" I guess Scott didn't expect me to act hostile, but hey like I care he's interrupting! It was now Miss Perfect's turn to try and convince me, "Come on Avery you don't know who you're talking to..." Now that irked me, "Listen I know *exactly* who I'm talking too! And if you don't leave I will make you regret it." Now Todd already told me how it's so easy to swipe Scott's glasses, so I did just that. With a quick flick of my tongue I had his shades in my hand and watching him scrabble to cover his eyes and to retrieve his glasses. "I am talking to Todd because I want to talk to him. Now go away!" With that I tossed Scott's glasses at Jean and pointed towards the door. Apparently they weren't expecting me to want to be with Todd, I  
guess no one could guess that.  
  
"That was so cool yo! You're gonna fit in just fine at the Brotherhood house," Todd said. Now I've already explained to Todd that I couldn't just leave my family even if I wanted too. He accepted it though he still encouraged me to come by and see the house. I had no problem with that considering I had already missed my bus home thanks to Scott and Jean.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: This story is going exceptionally well in my own opinion. Please read and review, so I can know what I should add to the story. Until later! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evo. Though I do own Avery Bishop and you can't have her!  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. Not much I really need to say up here but. On with the show!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
As Todd and me headed outside we noticed that the entire Brotherhood was still waiting for us. "So you two love birds ready to go?" Lance asked as he waved bye to Kitty. "Yeah Lance, Avery is going to come by and see the house," Todd said and looked over at me. Lance asked the obvious question, "Is she going to move in?" I decided to answer him, "Sorry I can't I have stay with my folks for personal reasons." "That's cool well let's get going." We all got into Lance's car and headed towards the Brotherhood house.  
  
I wasn't exactly surprised when I saw the inside of the house. Todd had already described that it was decrepit. The imprint of him was still on the wall from the time he told me that he tried to get into his old boss's room. Of course what surprised me was when all hell broke loose. Let me explain.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Todd and me were sitting in the living room talking still. When a loud crash came from the kitchen and the whole house started to shake. "Aw man, what now yo?" Todd didn't seem to shocked that this would happen. When Pietro came out of the kitchen with Lance chasing him I didn't seem to notice what the big deal was. Then I watched as Todd went wide-eyed, "Pietro hand over the Coke, you know what it does to you." Pietro seemed to be completely defensive about having his drink taken away. When Todd reminded me why, "If Pietro drinks that stuff he'll be running on the ceilings, literally, for a long *long* time." I immediately joined the Brotherhood in the cause of taking the caffeine away from Pietro. Let's just say a speed demon isn't something that you want to try and catch.  
  
We finally managed when Lance came up with the idea of using Todd and me to catch the already hyper Pietro. I used my psychic shroud and Todd slimed part of the floor in hopes that it would slow Pietro down. It did more or less, minus the fact that he almost immediately got his shoes off and was running again. I still got my chance and without Pietro seeing me sticking to the ceiling I used my tongue to snatch the half-empty Coke from him. He stopped apparently to see who would steal his Coke, giving Fred the chance to grab a hold of him. "Now what do you normally do with him?" I asked semi-curious on what they did when he was already like this. Lance told me, "That's easy we send him on a little mission to the X-Geek's mansion."  
  
That definitely got my attention, "What kind of mission?" "Don't know, yo, we normally think of something creative depending on how big of a headache he caused us." Todd told me with a smile on his face. "And I think I just thought of something," Lance had a very disturbing grin on his face. He walked up to Pietro and started whispering in his ear, "And don't forget if you fail we won't buy you any Pixie Stix for two weeks." And with that Pietro was gone.  
  
Lance informed us that it would take Pietro some time to finish his mission and offered to go rent some videos while we wait. Me, Todd, Tabitha and Lance decided to head to the video store, Fred didn't really want to go so we left him to whatever it was that he wanted to do. It wasn't to long of a drive to the video store, but we did run into two X-Men at the store: Kurt and Kitty. "Like, hey guys Pietro told us to meet you here!" Kitty ran up and hugged Lance while Kurt and Tabitha started kissing very *very* passionately. I leaned over to Todd, "Does he send Pietro to get them often?" "Every once and a while," Todd said and shrugged his shoulders. "And who are you?" Kurt asked. "I'm Avery Bishop nice to meet you," I said before anybody had a chance to reply for me. "Aren't you, like, the girl that the Prof found out and that really got on Jean and Scott's bad side?" Kitty asked with a curious look on her face. "The one and the same, so are we gonna rent any movies are just  
stand around and gossip?" I replied while smiling, though I don't mind talking I prefer to do it in a less crowded place.  
  
We ended up rented four romance movies (A/N: Three couples go figure) and headed back towards the Brotherhood's house. Fred apparently figuring out what was going on and was making himself scarce. Lance put in `10 Things I Hate about You', the guys didn't get much say in the matter of what movies we rented. Though nobody was really paying attention to the movie. Kurt and Tabitha were making out and seemed to be enjoying themselves a lot. Lance and Kitty were staring into each other's eyes, apparently to nervous to really do anything. I then looked at Todd he was watching the screen intently, probably thinking about what he should do, _I think I'll make it obvious for him_. With that I put my hand in his and went back to watching the movie. He apparently gained some confidence from me making the first move and went to kiss me. As we leaned in to kiss the front door burst open.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: A few things I forgot. Kurt is seeing Tabitha, Amanda never existed. And if I get some reviews I might post who or what was at the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Happy now?  
  
A/N: I don't know why fanfiction is giving a wrong word count, oh well. And I changed the end of this chapter.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! The perfect moment for a first kiss ruined! Todd had moved to the other side of the couch when it opened, completely and totally ruining the moment. Kurt and Tabitha didn't seem to notice and were still attempting to suck the other's tongue out of their mouth. Kitty and Lance seemed just as nervous and were staring intently on the ground. And there Pietro was standing in the front hall still grinning like a complete and total idiot.  
  
"Any particular reason why come running in here like that?" I asked the question mainly because I was slightly upset that my and Todd's moment was ruined by him. "I just kissed Marie!" Pietro said with the grin firmly plastered on his face. Kitty was the first to figure out what he meant, "You mean you *kissed* kissed her?" All Pietro could do was nod his head, which quickly turned into one big blur. "How?" Lance asked rather dumbly. "I really don't know how to explain it," Pietro said while rubbing his hands together, "but here goes." And he did explain it more or less, from what we gathered: they were talking, she kissed him for a few seconds, and that her powers didn't kick in. Which left me just one question to ask, "Well then what are you doing here and not with Marie?" I stated. "Dammit!" and with that Pietro was gone in a blur. We turned back towards to movie to discover that it was over and rewinding in the VCR. I suggested watching movie though Todd seemed uncomfortable with that idea. Lance and Kitty seemed to agree with him.  
  
Well I didn't really want my date with Todd to end just yet, even if he didn't know it was a date. So I suggested that we go to the mall and do a little window-shopping. It was Friday so the mall would be crowded but I was more than happy to be seen in public with Todd. Kitty immediately agreed and Lance didn't seem to mind as long as it was just window- shopping, so that left just one person to go. "Todd do you want to go to the mall?" I asked him hoping that he still wanted to be around me and that he wasn't getting nervous. "Sure yo!" Todd seemed to be excited to head there, I guess not a real big risk of us having our first kiss in the middle of a crowded mall.  
  
We left Kurt and Tabby back at the Brotherhood's house, they didn't seem to be in the mood to even realize that other people were still there. It was about a fifteen-minute drive to the mall, listening to Kitty talk to Lance and an uncomfortable silence between Todd and me. When we reached the mall we did just as we agreed and window-shopped. It took all of Kitty's willpower to stop her from going in every store. Lance just followed close to Kitty and took on the air of nonchalance. Todd didn't seem to be paying attention to much just gazing around and looking closely at one or two things. I personally just wanted a chance to talk and kiss my wonderful Todd. Then one of my favorite stores caught my eye.  
  
"Oh look everyone 'Jake's Pet Store', we have to go in I've been meaning to check out their new shipment of insects!" I said not even trying to hide my joy. Kitty seemed disgusted that I wanted to go check out bugs, I guess they didn't tell her about my eating insects. Lance looked slightly horrified of course he's probably been in there with Todd a few times. Todd looked like he was trying to hide the fact that he just wanted to hop into the store and eat. I rolled my eyes, neither Kitty or Lance was moving, "Well if you don't want to go I'm still want to check out their bugs. Coming Todd?" Todd didn't say anything, he just grabbed my hand and started towards the pet store. I guess he never expected a girl would want to do something like this with him. We headed straight for the bug section and I guess we both started drooling a little seeing all those insects.  
  
Todd was staring at one case with particular interest. The label claimed that it held a type grasshopper that was rare to this region. Todd spoke when I got close enough, "Those are my favorite kind the problem is they cost to much yo." I took a look at the price and let me tell you they weren't cheap. Honestly I don't keep a lot of money on me but I always have enough just in case. While Todd was still drooling at the case I went up to the clerk and told her I wanted to buy a dozen. Now the clerks in this store don't even bother asking why I buy so many bugs or why I tend to buy a few of one kind. Todd saw me coming back with the clerk and tried to act cool, until he watched the clerk pull out a small carrying case and start to count out a dozen.  
  
The clerk had counted a dozen and said they would be waiting for me at the counter. Todd, even when dumbstruck, still looked cute. He asked me, "What in the world are you doing?" "Isn't it obvious? I'm buying your favorite food." I said with a small smirk. Which got the desired reaction out of him, he leaned forward and we kissed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Yes I'm not sure where I'm going with this story but everyone should find out soon enough. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If you believe I own the X-Men well you're wrong. Though I do own Avery Bishop.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, my inspiration and muse come and go as they please.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Todd was extremely gentle and nervous it seemed when we kissed. I guess that's from the fact that it was his and mine first kiss. First he doesn't really stink as much as most people would like you to believe, though he definitely has his own scent. And what really surprised was the fact that he didn't once try to use his tongue, I guess he was too afraid that I would freak out. Not that I don't have my own tongue that matches his in length and all, but I guess it would get crowded.  
  
I was hoping the kiss would last forever, but alas we were interrupted. By the two people I hate the most in all of Bayville, and that is saying something. "Get your hands off her Tolensky!" the voice of only Scott Summers could sound like that about someone he isn't dating. I did break the kiss but that was only so I could glare daggers at both him and, _of course she would be with him_, Jean. "What do you want Summers?" I asked not trying to hide the fact that I wanted to beat him senseless right then and there. Jean decided that it would be best if she made the offer this time, "We wanted to talk to you, Avery, about coming to the Institute with me and Scott." "She's not interested yo!" Todd said rather defensively. "It's okay sweetie I can speak for myself," I said to Todd before turning to the other two, "I'm not interested yo!" Hoping that they would catch the drift from using the word that Todd can't seem to live without. Of course it being them well let's say they weren't convinced. "Please Avery we just want to talk to you," Jean Grey said stepping towards me and my Todd. "Listen Red unless you want to deal with me in a hostile fashion you'll turn around and leave me and Todd along!" honestly I just hate these two and would probably listen if it were anybody else. For once I guess Jean's abilities came in handy when she sensed the waves of hostility coming off of me and left with Scott. "Man what is up with them yo?" Todd said while scratching his head. "No clue let's just hope they don't bother us anymore. I'm gonna go pay for my grasshoppers then we can find Lance and Kitty okay?" I asked hoping that it wouldn't be our last semi-date because of those losers X-Geeks. Todd just nodded and seemed to become lost in thought. _I wonder what he's thinking about?_  
  
We headed out with my purchases in their little plastic cage which, of course, was hidden in a bag so not to freak anyone else out. We found the couple in the Gap, well actually we found Lance holding five shopping bags and him saying Kitty was in the changing room trying on another shirt. Todd and me rolled our eyes as we waited with Lance for Kitty to come out. She didn't take long claiming the shirt was the wrong color for her. "Well this was a productive trip how about we go home?" I really, really, *really* didn't want to go clothes shopping with Kitty. All three agreed with me, so we headed back towards Lance's jeep. On the ride back I just had to ask Kitty, "What is up with Scott and Jean? I mean they won't leave me alone and they found Todd and me again in _Jake's Pet Store_ and they are seriously starting to bug me." Kitty turned to half look at me, "Well, like, they're Mr. and Mrs. Perfect don't worry about it to much kay. They're just worried that you're gonna join the Brotherhood." Lance had a mock hurt look, "And what so bad about the Brotherhood?" "Nothing silly! Let's not talk about this anymore, and trust me they'll stop soon." Kitty said while turning back in her seat. "Let's hope so." I said really not wanting to have to deal with Scott and Jean ever again.  
  
There was a very strange site outside the Brotherhood house when we got back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well what do y'all think? I'm trying to push this story forward without turning it pointless. Until next chapter! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution, but I do own Avery Bishop!  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post. Well here it is! Oh and I don't personally hate Scott or Jean but this is a BoM so they're evil ;)  
  
*-*-*-8-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I rolled my eyes, "God don't those two have a life of their own?" Scott and Jean, now in their spandex suits, were standing on the Brotherhood's front lawn. They were arguing with Tabitha, Kurt, Pietro, and Marie. As we approached we heard Scott's oh-so-demanding voice, "Nightcrawler and Rogue! We have a Danger Room session and you are not missing it!" Kitty rolled her eyes and muttered to us, "Jeez you'd think he'd get a clue and just spend the day making out with Jean." Pietro and Marie rolled their eyes and started arguing at light-speed, and I have no intention of even trying to write it all down. Kurt and Tabitha had already started losing interest in the two commanding figures and started making out on the front lawn. As we got out of the car Lance called over to Scott, "Come on Summers why don't you bug somebody else for a change!" "You stay out of this Alvers! Shadowcat come on we have to train!" have I mentioned I really, really hate Scott. Kitty looked like she was about to explode, "Oh for God sakes Scott why don't you go spend the day with Jean and leave the rest of us alone!" Scott was taken aback, "Fine, we'll just see what the Professor has to say about this!" And then he and Jean stormed off.  
  
The Brotherhood and the remaining X-Geeks collectively rolled their eyes. Lance spoke first, "Well let's get back inside and watch another movie." I didn't want to spend the rest of the day with the *entire* Brotherhood, "That's alright me and Todd have some crickets to munch on upstairs." Everybody there had either a look of shock or disbelief on their face as I grabbed Todd's hand and led him up the Brotherhood stairs.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: I know it's really short. I'm sorry! I just don't know how far I want to take their relationship and if I should up the rating a little. Thanks to all who have reviewed. And please give me some suggestions on what I should do! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. BUT I do own Avery Bishop and you can't have her! Also I don't own any games I mention in the story.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long. I was debating on where to send the story but now I know. And it's still PG-13!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I had to let Todd lead when we got up the stairs, considering I've never been to his room it was kinda hard to lead him to it. Despite what people say Todd is a semi-clean person, even his room is nearly spotless minus the unique objects sticking to the ceiling. I found a stack of board games in his closet and my eyes lit up. "How bout we play a game?" I asked hoping it would relax him. "Sure yo!" he said hopping over to the stack. "What do you wanna play? I have Scrabble, Monopoly, Twister, and a lot more!" he said with an excited look in his eyes. "How bout you pick the first game Todd." I said with a small smile.  
  
He grabbed the monopoly game from the pile that looked fairly worn. It was a blast! I mean we talked and played he beat me two out of three games. I just had to smile you could almost tell he was trying to let me win, but it didn't matter to me. After that I insisted that we play Twister considering that we are both very agile and that it would be loads of fun! The first game we played on the floor I won, mainly because Todd was using his tongue to spin and lost his balance. The second game he wanted to make "more interesting" and slimed the mat to the ceiling. Let's just say that I was glad that there were no actual humans in the house, considering we were sticking to the ceiling why Todd yet again used his tongue to spin. Well into the game were heard the guys downstairs saying goodbye to their respected girlfriends and boyfriends. (A/N really not sure how to write that last phrase.) And then a sound I would hear all to often in the Brotherhood house. "Pietro give me back my helmet!" Lance was screaming and the ground began to shake. Todd and me just rolled our eyes and I looked at him, "Wanna go join in the chase?" "Oh yeah!" he said with a very mischievous look in his eyes. We both fell off the ceiling landing on our feet and running out to catch Pietro.  
  
Dating Todd was definitely going to be a trip!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Well that's it. End of story. Don't be surprised if Ms. Avery Bishop shows up again. I thank all of those that reviewed and everyone else who just read. Until later. 


End file.
